The happenings of the famous Tani
by Cyndaquil123
Summary: this fic is made by Cyndaquil123's sister. Also you must read this fic puts out hypno ray now read


**THE HAPPENINGS OF THE FAMOUS TANI !**

**CHAPTER 2**

**ME: Is everything okay so far ?**

**N: Nope, it's all horrible ,I think you should quit and forget about all of this. Never try again! I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**ME: Yeah , good luck with , on with the story!**

**I woke up the next morning and ate some breakfast. When I was ready for the day,I went outside and took woobat and zorua out so we could take a walk together.I was also hoping that at least one of my eggs would hatch.**

**Woobat and zorua were enjoying the walk a lot,and we had a few pokemon battles also along the way. When we were almost home , I felt something wiggling in my backpack.I took out one of my eggs,and saw that it was hatching!I was sooooooooo excited. After it hatched I saw that it was a squirtle. ( must be egg from Kanto. ) **

**ME: That was mostly just telling you about what has already happened , so you won't be all confused later on in the story.**

**N: Yeah , well that was boring. Let's go eat some hamburgers!**

**ME: Not now!**

**CHEREN: mmmmmmmmmmmm hamburgers yuuuuuuuuummmmmmmmmm…**

**ME: Cheren ? what are you doing here?**

**CHEREN: Hamburgers! Hamburgers! Hamburgers!**

**N: Hamburgers!Hamburgers!Hamburgers!**

**UNKNOWN GUY:Hamburgers!Hamburgers!Hamburgers!**

**ME: DOES EVERYBODY BUT ME WANT HAMBURGERS!?**

**LARGE CROWD OF PEOPLE AND TALKING POKEMON: HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!HAMBURGERS!**

**ME: *frustrated* LOOK WHAT YOU'VE STARTED N! **

**N:Hamburgers!Hamburgers!HAMBURGERS!**

**ME: sheesh,on with the story.**

**ME: Hey Cheren , Look ! one of my eggs hatched, and it's a squirtle!**

**CHEREN: Hamburgers! Hamburger! Hamburg…Huh?we are on air?**

**ME: -_- *frustrated* YES!**

**CHEREN: oh… hee- hee … {:] *worried***

**ME: As I was saying,I got a squirtle from one of my eggs!**

**CHEREN: oh,that's nice,can I see it?**

**ME: umm … no**

**CHEREN: awwww :[ well anyway,I was thinking of going on a pokemon adventure and I was thinking that you should too.**

**ME : okay, I think I will,bye!**

**I left Cheren and started to walk home to prepare for my pokemon adventure,when it started raining .I put my pokemon in their pokeballs and hurried home.**

**When I got home I look out the window and spotted a kid , so I went back out and invited him in.**

**KID: thanks, I don't live around here so I had nowhere to go were I could stay dry.**

**ME: your welcome. What's your name?**

**KID: my name is Ben10 ,and I'm on a pokemon adventure. You're a very nice old lady.**

**ME: WHAT! I'M ONLY ELEVEN!**

**BEN10: I'm eleven … or twelve. It's hard to remember how old you are after being on a adventure so long. What year is this?**

**ME: 2012.**

**BEN10: Then I'm thirteen… is that who I think it is?**

**ME: Him? Oh that's N If you know him can you please make him go away?**

**BEN10: Sorry, I can't. He just latches on to the person he can annoy the most.**

**ME: WHAT!**

**BEN10: yep sorry**

**ME: How do you stand it?**

**BEN10: I went crazy**

**N: WHO CAN I ANNOY MORE?**

**ME: ew**

***N latches on me***

**BEN10: Want to see my Pokemon?**

**ME: Umm okay?**

**BEN10: Okay then come on out guys!  
**

**Then BEN10 sent out a Cyndaquil, a Starapter, a Snivy, and Blastios. Then all of the Pokemon started talking to each other.**

**BEN10: Hey WATERX tell me about the girl.**

**Then his Blastoist started talking to him**

**BEN10: Hmm Okay Tani can I see your woobat, Squirtle, and Zoura?**

**I just stared at him, how could he know my name and my pokemon?**

**BEN10: Oh and your egg with a turtle pokemon in it?**

**Okay now I know something was going on, mainly because his Blastios just picked up my bowl using phychic, his Snivy was flying, his Cyndaquil was turning into a … head thing that was yellow and was smiling big time, and his Starapter was disapering into thin air. JUST WHO IS THIS KID!? **

**BEN10: Fireon says that your crazy**

**ME: NO I'M NOT!**

**BEN10: Now he says you're double crazy**

**ME: HE IS THE ONE THAT'S CRAZY! NOT ME!**

**BEN10: WATERX just did a scan of your brain and told me It's a scientific fact that your crazy. Plus that you don't know wha x3 is.**

**ME: that's 12.**

**BEN10: He was right. I just asked wha was and made this face x3**

**ME: then it is 4**

**BEN10: Nope 4 x3 that includes the face.**

**ME: YOUR DRIVING ME CRAZY!**

**BEN10: you already are.**

**ME: STOP IT !JUST STOP!**

**BEN10: And she still doesn't show her pokemon! Everybody give her a hand!**

**N: ooooooooooooooo here are her poke balls :3**

**BEN10: thanks. Come on out everybody**

**ME: *frustrated* this is my house ,I let you in from the rain,what you are doing is illegal and if you don't stop, I will call the police**

**BEN10: Actully it isn't illegal, plus I'm a Captian of the police.**

**ME: GRRRRRR I DON'T BELIEVE YOU,YOUR JUST A KID LIKE ME ,SO YOU CAN'T BE!**

**BEN10: Actally I defeated Team Teach, and then Officer Jenny made me Captian.**

**ME:SO THIS IS WHAT YOU DO FOR ME HELPING YOU OUT OF THE RAIN?!**

**BEN10: Actally I was going to trade my rare egg for your … not so rare egg.**

**N: The wild Tani fainted!**

**ME :*ignor N ing N * oooooooo an egg,let me think about it… … … … … I've decieded yes.**

**BEN10: But maybe I should call the police for attempted murder, which is punishable by death.**

**Then I noticed my hand were around his neck. So I took them off**

**ME: Oh sorry**

**BEN10: Here are some funny laws, attempted suicide, punishable by death You can't drink coffe on Sundays, All pokemon must wear some type of clothing fur or scales, and the last one I'll tell you, catch a legendary pokemon and you'll have to let it battle or release it.**

**ME: *groan* let's just trade already.**

**So one trade and one goodbye later I finnaly started getting ready for my adventure. I made sure to bring a fifty year calendar with me.**

**ME: so how is everything so far ?**

**BEN10: you squeezed my neck,now it's sore, maybe I sould call the police**

**N: do it ! do it !**

**ME: *groan***

**CHEREN: I think we sould all go get some hamburgers!**

**ME: oh-no not again!**

**N: HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!**

**CHEREN: HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!**

**BEN10:HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!**

**JUNIFER:HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!HAMBURGERS!**

**RANDOM PERSON:HAMBURBERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS!**

**SUPER LARGE CROWD OF PEOPLE AND TALKING POKEMON:HAMBURGERS! HAMBURGERS! HAMBERGURS!**

**CHEREN(AGAIN?):HAMBURGERS! ****HAMBURGERS!**

**HAMBURGERS!**

**ME: Chapter 3 coming soon.**


End file.
